MURDER (Season Two)/Trailers for 20-24
Trailers for 20-24 Trailer 1: A Teaser for the Rest of the Series helicopters fly above Wikia Island as Charles looks from afar. voiceover: 'This organization... do you know what it's called? cuts to an angry teenage Charles in an interogation room with Dr. Lucius Sines 'Sines: The organization is known as the Church of the Fiend, and you are no longer safe on this island. SCI100 STUDIOS next shot shows Kross looking at a locket voicover: Look around you, Charles. shows Charles, in present-day Wikia Island, looking tired, on the ground, breathing heavy voiceover: 'Everyone you believed in.... montage of Officer Robert Gullahorn, David King, and Richard Butler are shown 'voiceover: involved in a great lie. shows Charles, Vicki, and three other guests walking down a dimly lit cave tunnel. It cuts to the Present-Day Kross in the cave-like setting. Kross: Why did you come? gun is shown firing three times as three pregnant women, tied up in bondages and blindfolded, fall to the ground, having been shot in the head each, in a strange grey setting. also in the cave-like setting: I came here to stop you. is shown running through the hotel, kicking down a door open, and running into it to see the entire side of the room facing the ocean has gone, crumbling into pieces. Kross: And I thought you came here to die. Charles: Well it's all a matter of perspective. Agency of Investigation cars drive through the woods towards an abandoned house as clips of the guests messing with a Ouija board, explosions across the town, helicopters flying above the Island, an old man falling to the ground in his house, a more modern-looking Kross walking into a busy bar, Brandon in tears, fingers holding onto the floor as a guest is holding on for dear life to not fall into the waters below, an explosion of flames, a quick appearance of Ponce de Butler's spirit, the Fiend whipping his head up while hanging onto a police vehicle in 1989 in the middle of a car crash, and Charles hanging onto a rope as he comes crashing towards Kross before cutting to black. Guest: '''Oh my god... It was you. You're the Killer. '''MURDER: MYSTERY ISLAND NEW EPISODES COMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE Trailer 2: War Arrives on Wikia Island (210 to 212) Trailer Music ???: It's been a long time in the making. ???: But The Five has gathered together at last. Charles: That son of a bitch brought the war to us. Brandon: You know you can't win this. It's suicide. ???: Kross: 'No matter how hard you try to be a hero, no matter who you betray... 'Kross: You will never be a King. Kross: You will never be a Founder. Kross: 'All you will ever be is a simple, meaningless Butler. 'Richard: Do you love him? Kross: Then you can mourn for him! Kross: When the Five's blood is spilled... Kross: and the Prophecy is fufillifed.... Kross: The game will come to it's close.... Kross: and Charles Butler... will die. NEW Trailer 2: Madness Descends onto Mystery Island (For Ep 210) sounds of snoring echo in the room, Omni sleeping in his silk sheets. The two lamps on both ends of his bed are off, while the lamp on the desk is on. Voice: Ommniii. '' opens his eyes, alert. He looks around his room. The lamp on the desk is now off. It cuts to another shot of Omni in a different location. Omni's feet, actually on the wall, fall onto the actual floor, the zigzag pattern. Crashing onto the door he just walked through, Omni Trondion gets up. Looking around in disbelderment, he walks over to three chairs, a small table, and two thin lamps, with a small statue behind the chairs. 'Omni: Where am I? (done by 0:14) cuts to black before returning to Brandon in The Lab. 'Omni: '''You. All this time.... you're the son of a bitch. The Fiend. 'Faust: Actually it's The Betrayer, but you can call me Faust. Brandon Faust. ( done by 0:21) SCI100 STUDIOS shows Brandon tied to chair, as Omni, Sub, Charles, and Vicki look at him. Brandon is shown grinning. It cuts to Charles entering the room as Brandon gleams with excitement. Faust: Charles Butler... no matter how hard you try, you will play into Kross's hands. cuts to the burnt-field Richard and Kross used to go to. Arthur: You're the only person I know who can stand up to that monster. cuts to Rob laughing as he jumps upward, two swords in his hands, and blocks Richard and Kross' swords. The scene then cuts back to the burnt-field, revealing who Arthur is talking to. (done by 0:34) Kross: 'Now, please tell me you were smart enough to form a plan. cuts to inside a building with WAI agents, Church of the Fiend members, and Charles' friends. '(voiceover): Two butlers... shot shows Richard and Charles together. (voiceover): a couple of a-hole teenagers... shot of Arthur and Clark standing together, each with a small pistol in their hands. (voiceover): and a homicidal maniac is shown loading a gun as he winks at Yopo. (voiceover): vs another homicidal maniac dressed as a demon. is shown dressed fully as The Fiend, standing in the middle of Main Street in St. Wadsworth. Yopo: 'This is the world we live in now. (0:48) shakes for a moment, looking back at Omni. 'Faust: Sorry, I was too busy picturing how I would strangle you with the rope keeping me tied to this chair. (0:53) cuts to Sub, out in the hallway. Sub: Okay, totally not freaky. cuts to Brandon, back in the room. Faust, laughing: 'I'm KIDDING! ... '''Except I'm not. ' cuts to a hallway as a younger Brandon is dragged down the hall by two men in robes. It cuts to him being strapped to a chair, before Kross looks at him and waves, as it cuts back again to Brandon being tortured by the shocks of the electric chair. It cuts to the Wikia Island Church, with Charles and Kross in the same room. 'Charles: '''Do you honestly expect me to trust you? 'Kross: No Charles, I expect you'll die by the end of the night. Whether it's my hand or Robert's... well, I guess we'll both find out, won't we? shoots at the camera. Brandon jumps into the air and tackles Omni to the ground in The Lab. Kross throws a knife towards the camera, as the camera tracks the knife flying in the hair, hitting a police officer in the forehead. Blood starts leaking out of his head as the officer falls to the ground. (by 1:12) Richard: How the hell did you do that? Kross: 'Practice. (by 1:16) car flips into the air as Omni is running down a large hallway, red curtains on the walls, as the camera spins 360 degrees, the hero in a panic. It cuts to Brandon Faust holding a large hunter's knife while standing to a young blond woman strapped with belt buckles to a table, a gag in her mouth. 'Faust: Time to have fun. is shown laughing on the ground, pieces of the Fiend Disk, the Map, and various other documents surrounding him in a large circle. It cuts to The Fiend holding a large crowbar, grinning as it cuts to Brandon putting together an assault rifle and aiming it directly at a pregnant woman, this one a ginger. Faust: Bang. COMING SOON (done by 1:30) and Richard fight against Rob, dressed in full Fiend gear with the exception of the mask. A helicopter flies high above as Kross, hanging onto it, shoots sporadicly, laughing. Kross: To hell with it all! explosions rock the town of St. Wadsworth. The guests stand together in the lobby, minus Brandon. Omni: If we don't stop them... Kross stands in Fiend Mountain, grinning. Kross: Then we must draw them out. cuts to Vicki and Charles in the Cafe. Vicki: 'You're going to go to war? 'Charles: That son of a bitch brought the war to us. cuts to Brandon in the room, grinning. Faust: You know you can't win this. It's suicide. THE BEGINNING OF THE END STARTS WITH A BANG Rob: You both know, this can only end one of two ways. Either I die tonight.... or one of you die. small group of police officers are firing their semi-automatics at Wikia Agency of Investigation agents. One officer tries to hit Clark with a baseball bat as he jumps back. Clark grabs a nearby sword from a knight in armor standing by and stabs the officer in the stomach, making the officer drop to the ground in pain. shouting: Oh my god, I just stabbed an officer! shouting, in the distance: 'The first time you stab someone is hard, but don't worry, it gets easier! 'shouting: Not exactly reassuring! GIVE OR TAKE FIVE. ' cuts to Street and Kross in a room. 'Street: 'You're blackmailing me? 'Kross: It's just business. Street: I will not be blackmailed by some ineffectual, privileged, effete, soft-penis debutante. cuts to the rings of The Map moving as Omni watches them. It then cuts to Eric Cureluy, doing a little dance. It then cuts to Brandon in the room where he is contained. Faust: The only person you have to fear in this hotel is..... well, me. (done by 2:01) MURDER: MYSTERY ISLAND "A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL - PART ONE AND PART TWO" Trailer 3: It All Ends ONE AMAZING SERIES REACHES THE INCREDIBLE CONCLUSION TBA: Here we go. multiple shots. Sub: If we work together as one we can stop them and destroy that exilir! shot of the exilir. Fiend: 'So The Five are trying to fight back, eh? That's adorable. 'Omni: '''This was a bad idea. shot of Brandon Faust, show group shot '''IT ALL ENDS QUOTE BY VICKI WITH THE TWO-EPISODE SERIES FINALE. inspirational quote followed by dramatic scene foreshadowing Death. MURDER: MYSTERY ISLAND - "Trials of Fiend Mountain" and "Closure"